smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Out in the forest, Gargamel along with Azrael were planting traps in various locations. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Those Smurfs won't escape me now! When they trigger this line, they will be snagged by this net!" he laughed. Just then he could hear crying coming from nearby. "What's that? Come, Azrael!" he said, as he followed the sound. He looked through a bush and seen Wonder crying on a boulder. "It's Smurfette!" he said in delight, until he noticed that it was not. "Wait, that's not Smurfette... she looks different! It doesn't matter, I can use her!" he sniggered, as he grabbed his net and tiptoed towards her. Wonder was still very upset at what happened with Smurfette, that she didn't notice Gargamel approaching, until she found herself in his net. "AH!" she screamed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Just what I need to get those miserable blue beasts!" he said triumphantly, as Wonder looked at him and immediately remembered what Hero told her. "You must be Gargamel! Let me go, you evil wizard!" she demanded. "Ha! Ha! Ha! No way! You're the one that will help me capture those miserable Smurfs!" Gargamel said, before he began making his way home with Azrael. When Hero and the other Smurfs had returned home from dam inspection, they told Papa Smurf that there was no major damage. "How smurfy," Papa Smurf said. "Yeah! There were a few breakages, but we quickly smurfed them!" Handy said. Hero had went home to see if Wonder was okay, but soon found that she wasn't there, so he decided to ask the other Smurfs if they had seen her. "Hey, Greedy! Have you seen Wonder?" he asked. "Sorry, Hero! I haven't," Greedy said. "Thanks, Greedy!" Hero said. He soon seen Smurfette hanging up her laundry after eventually replacing the flowers that Wonder had accidentally trampled. "Hey, Smurfette! Have you seen Wonder? This smurf is very worried about her!" he asked "Last time I seen her, she was smurfing into the forest!" Smurfette answered. "Thanks, Smurfette!" Hero said. Just as Hero was about to leave the village, he could hear Hawkeye call for him. "HERO!" he shouted. Hero looked up and seen him drop down from his lookout. "Hero! Wonder has been smurf-napped by Gargamel!" he said. This left Hero in a state of shock. "WHAT! Gargamel is going to pay!" he said angrily. He was about to fly out of the village to rescue her, but he immediately thought of an idea. "JOKEY!" he shouted, and Jokey came running over. "What is it, Hero?" he asked. "Can this smurf borrow one of your boxes?" he asked. "Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! Sure!" Jokey laughed, and he handed him one of his gift boxes. "Thanks, Jokey!" Hero said, as he placed the box under his hat and flew out of the village and in the direction of Gargamel's hovel. Meanwhile at Gargamel's hovel, Wonder had been placed in a cage, as Gargamel worked on a potion. "What are you going to smurf to me?" Wonder asked nervously "Ha! Ha! Ha! This spell that I am making will make you work for me! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gargamel laughed, and just as Gargamel added the last ingredient, a pinch of pesky powder, Hero had arrived and landed on the window sill, where he could see Wonder inside the cage. "This smurf has to be quick!" he said, before he flew to the cage and tried to break open the door. "Hero! You've come to save me!" Wonder said happily. "Of course, Wonder! You're a Smurf!" he said. As Hero tried to break open the door, Azrael leaped for him and started chasing him around, until Gargamel caught him. "Well, well, well, what do have here? It's Hero Smurf!" he said. "With you on my side, catching all the Smurfs will be easier!" he said, as he placed Hero into the cage alongside Wonder. "I'm sorry about all this, Hero!" Wonder said sadly. "If only I wasn't real, none of this would have smurfed." "Don't say such unsmurfy things, Wonder!" Hero said. "All the other Smurfs are worried about you!" he said. "Really?" she asked. "Of course!" Hero answered. "There was something this smurf was meant to give you before I left to inspect the dam!" he said. "And what was that?" Wonder asked. "This!" Hero said, as he looked into Wonder's eyes and gave her a kiss on the lips. Wonder had never felt anything like it... she could feel her affections for Hero growing stronger because of it. "Time to smurf out of here!" Hero said. "How are you going to smurf that?" Wonder asked. "Just watch... HEY, GARGAMEL!" he shouted. "What do you want?" Gargamel said. "Just before you smurf that spell on us, there is something this smurf has to give you!" he said. "And what's that?" Gargamel said, Hero then brought out the gift box he asked Jokey for. "Just to apologize for all the trouble this smurf smurfed on you!" Hero said sarcastically, handing Gargamel the small box. "A present? For me?" Gargamel said, as he took the box. "Sure!" Hero said, continuing to lie. Just as Gargamel pulled the ribbon off the box, Hero grabbed Wonder's hand and prepared himself, and as soon as the box exploded, Hero forced open the cage door, swept Wonder off her feet and flew out of the hovel. 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The New Smurfette Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles